Met Again CHAPTER 6
by Arion
Summary: OK this chapter has the most action and adventure yet. More drama too. Enjoy! ^_^


"Don't be so sure..." Katrina looked up and looked Misty straight in the eye.   
"Go Charizard!!!" A gigantic Charizard came out of its pokeball.   
"I'm going to win after all!" Katrina laughed.  
And as the others gasped shouted  
"Charizard flamethrower!!!!"  
The gigantic dragon opened its mouth and let out a powerful flamethrower. The flames circled the building as everyone rushed away from the windows. The gym was completely surrounded with fire, then the flames grew larger. And finally the gym was surrounded by thick wall of fire from every side. Suddenly the wall started closing in. The circle began to tighten around the gym.   
"What are we going to do?" Misty yelled in panic. They were all standing in the middle of the gym staring at the wall of fire outside the gym that was moving straight at them.  
"Pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu yelled to Ash as it shook its arms in the air franticly.   
"Huh? What are you saying Pikachu?" in all the panic Ash couldn't understand what Pikachu was saying. Pikachu shook it's head like Ash couldn't understand the basic things in life, jumped up and opened one of the pokeballs on Ash's belt. Out flew Pidgeot. Right away everyone noticed that his Pigeot was a lot bigger then a normal Pigeot. 'Ash trained it well' thought Misty and despite the circumstances, smiled.  
"Oh that's right. We can ride Pidgeot out of here." Ash said cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over in stupidity.   
"Come on or we're going to get barbecued!" Brock shouted getting to his feet. Ash got onto Pidgeot and everyone else followed.   
"Pidgeot, get us out of here!" Ash ordered when everyone got on. Pidgeot obeyed and took off. When they were about half way to the roof, the fire began to crush the walls. Finally the walls of the Gym gave in and the fire began moving at them faster then ever with nothing to stop it. The ceiling was now falling at them and Pidgeot had to dodge giant pieces of burning roof. Then suddenly the circle crushed what was left  
of the building, missing Pidgeot only by a millimeter. And when everyone thought they were saved the flames suddenly lifted a giant piece of burning wood and it went flying right at them.  
"Pidgeot watch out!!!!!" Misty shrieked as she saw the burning wood flying right at them. Pidgeot made a sharp turn but it reacted too late. One of its wings got wounded badly. Pidgeot tried to keep steady flight, but couldn't. It leaned to the right so unexpectedly that Ash suddenly slipped off. Misty franticly tried to grab his arm but she was too late. Ash fell straight into the violently burning flames.   
"NO!!! ASH!!!!!!" Misty cried on top of her lungs as she watched with terror as Ash disappeared into the thick wall of fire. Brock and Brittney were staring in shock as well, when Pikachu was just crying.   
"No...come back.." Misty whispered this time softly as she bent over crying. Tears were running down her cheeks unstoppably, shocking her. She kept crying as Pidgeot landed on the grass, safely away from the burning building. Brock helped her off, as Brittney tried to make her stop crying.   
"Misty, listen to me" Brittney cried, "we have to put out the fire before the whole city goes up in flames!"  
"OK..you're right" Misty dried off her eyes and stood up. "You're go to the fire department and get them to come" she ordered Brock and Brittney. And as they hesitated shouted "GO!!!" They looked uncertain but still nodded and ran off. Misty watched them disappear into the distance then turned around and ran into the direction of the Gym. When she got there she frowned. What was once Aqua City Gym was now nothing but giant flames.   
"Staryu! Starmie! Horsea! Poliwag! Help me put out this fire!" Misty shouted angrily. Her four loyal pokemon came out and began spraying the fire with powerful sprays of water. Unfortunately the flames didn't seem to get any smaller. As her pokemon worked hard trying to save what was left of her Gym Misty began to get worried. 'Where is that fire truck?' she thought nervously. As soon she thought that the loud sound of the fire truck's siren pierced the air like a knife. Then the fire truck came into sight along with the ambulance behind it. In no time at all they reached the Gym and the firefighters began putting out the fire. Comparing to them Misty's pokemon were nothing, but they still kept working. Brock and Brittney came up to her and all three of them watched as the flames become smaller and smaller.  
When finally the fire was under control, a group of firefighters ran in looking for 'survivors'. 'Survivor' Misty thought as she watched them run in. "Please let them find Ash alive. Oh please..." she whispered. Suddenly she saw them running back carrying somebody. At the same time someone tapped her on the shoulder. Misty turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. In front f her was standing Katrina.   
"Misty...I...I'm sorry..." she mumbled "I never meant to hurt anybody."  
Misty was overwhelmed with anger. How dare she say this to me after what she did...!   
She was just about to answer her -probably with a black eye or a few missing teeth- when she heard the paramedic's voice, and what he said made her blood turn cold and her heart sink down to her knees. "He's not breathing" was all he said, but those words felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Misty turned around in panic and saw Ash spread out on the ground, paramedics running around him. He looked do hopeless. So burned. She ran over there. She wanted to run right up to him, but was showed away by the paramedics. She was screaming and yelling but they wouldn't let her go. Through her own screams she heard one of the paramedics order to set the defoliator to 200. Then she saw him give Ash a shock trying to start up his heart.  
"I'm not getting a pulse" she heard his assistant report.   
"Set it to 250."   
"Clear!"  
"Still nothing."  
"300."  
"Clear!"  
Misty hopelessly watched as Ash's body lifted from the ground due to another shock and then limply fell back down. Tears were covering her eyes and she could barely see.   
"Still nothing."  
Misty fell onto her knees. "No...this can't be..." she whispered.  



End file.
